vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Planet
Summary Captain Planet is the titular superhero and main character of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Known for his good heart and snarky attitude, Captain Planet defends the world against pollution, radiation and various other forms of harm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Captain Planet Origin: Captain Planet and The Planeteers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Sand Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation), Thermal Manipulation (Heat and Cold Manipulation), Nigh-Intangibility and Transformation (Via various Elemental forms. It includes, but not limited to: Earth, Fire, Gas, Liquid Nitrogen, Ice, Electricity, Metal Plant, Energy, and likely Diamond), can turn into a buzzsaw, Elemental Healing (Even after being drained by exposure to pollution, his power/energy can be recharged via exposure to his natural elements & other various elements, and likely also emotional support), Elemental Transmutation (Creates a recycling bin by just punching a sheet of metal. Turns a pollution pump which was putting toxic chemicals into a water supply into a series of pollution vacuums. Turns a robot wolf into a cage. Turns rifles into shields. Turns three pistols and a rifle into a large cage. Turns an aeroplane into a vacuum cleaner that sucks up air pollution. Creates two ramps on the side of a bridge. Turns some mud into a pair of sunglasses.), Resistance to various forms of energy & elements such as Heat and Electricity Manipulation, Cutting Immunity, Can survive underwater indefinitely, Telepathy and limited Empathic Manipulation, limited Technology Manipulation (Nanotechnology, turned a cloning device into a device that reverses the cloning effects, turned a truck into a large & potent water purifier) Enhanced Senses (Could tell that an area of a city had no underground water pipes or fire hydrants to provide him with clean water), Limited Energy Absorption by absorbing solar energy (Takes in rays of sunlight, focused through an iceberg, and projects it out in a way that pierces a force field and quickly melts the metal structure sustaining said forcefield.), Can generate rainbows and use them offensively, Animal Manipulation (Able to use his powers of Heart to calm down animals, summon animals such as dolphins to his aid, and makes some snakes to get away from Ma-Ti and those around him using mind control), Attraction Field (Attracts all of the loose glass in a town to him. Charges himself with 'electrostatic' and attracts the smog particles from some incredibly polluted air.) Light Teleportation (Seemingly light-based), Immortality (Type 4 via protection from Gaia), Weather Manipulation (Can generate Tornados, Sandstorms, and Thunderstorms), limited Plant Manipulation (Creates plenty of vines which successfully restrain a large robot dragon. In other situations, he himself became the vines.), limited Electromagnetic Manipulation (Capable of creating magnetic force-fields around his body 1 and 2. He also created an electromagnetic pulse which shocks people & disrupted nearby technology around him such as the nearby monitor in the room that also stopped it from working.), Energy Projection (He can create a beam of energy.) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Capt. Planet has control over the forces of nature. Managed to hurl a nuclear power plant into the sun at relativistic speeds and carried several glass domes at speeds nearing lightspeed) Speed: Relativistic+ '''flight speed ([[User blog:Darkanine/Captain Planet: Domed to failure|Flew around the circumference of the globe 3 times in a very short timeframe. The speed was calculated at '''0.89c]]), Lightspeed Teleportation in light form Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Carried several glass domes) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Traded blows with Captain Pollution, who was his equal) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked blows from Captain Pollution) Stamina: Essentially limitless as long as he doesn't touch pollution Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with abilities, Interplanetary when combining powers with Gaia. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Environmental Intelligence; he also displayed an extremely high intellect in Science and Engineering. Weaknesses: Pollution; Gas forms of pollution, such as concentrated smog, also weaken him but are regularly seen to be a lot slower in doing this than other forms of pollution. Due to it being a form of "mental pollution," intense hate (such as the sort the Captain Planet universe's version of Hitler gave off) also pains him. As a physical embodiment of the earth, his powers are directly tied to it. If the world's ecosystem majorly thrown out of balance (such as when Dr Blight took over Gaia's body and used her powers to wreak havoc), he becomes much weaker. The Planeteer logo on his chest acts as a sort of life meter, the yellow circle decreasing in size the more he's injured. When it's been fully depleted, he is rendered unconscious. As a physical representation of the earth, Captain Planet cannot go to space. If for whatever reason, he tries to return to the earth while one or more of the Planeteers are in space, their elements will not return to them and he will instead reform, significantly weaker and only with the powers the elements he still has give him. Feats: Respect thread Gallery Captain Planet Intro HQ Captain Planet Credits HQ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Beast (InFAMOUS) Beast's profile (High 6-A forms used and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Captain Planet and The Planeteers Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 6